Momentos
by Kichan-awesome
Summary: serie de momentos PruAus, porque todo es relevante /serie de pequeños one-shot
1. Violin

Era bien sabido por todos los países que Austria era un prodigio a la hora de tocar el piano y este aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para demostrarlo, pero de lo que no muchos estaban al tanto era de su gran habilidad en el violín, no todos tenían el placer de escucharle tocar. El violín solo era tocado por las manos austriacas en momentos importantes...

Danke —digo Gilbert, observando como el austriaco tocaba la última nota de aquella hermosa melodía en el antiguo violín —al viejo Fritz realmente le gustaba esa canción.

¿Quieres que siga tocando? —pregunto el austriaco mientras observaba al prusiano, quien mantenía una mirada melancólica sobre la gris tumba frente a él.

No, si sigo aquí me entristeceré —dijo el prusiano mientras observaba el azul cielo sobre ellos —a él no le hubiera gustado eso.

En ese caso regre... —antes de siquiera terminar sus palabras el austriaco ya estaba entre los brazos del peliplateado.

_La música en algunos casos trae felicidad y en otros melancolía _

En este momento el awesome yo... —dijo Gilbert hundiendo su rostro en el cuello austriaco —necesita un awesome abrazo...

Idiota —dijo el castaño con cariño mientras acariciaba los cabellos platinados del prusiano —volvamos a casa.

Mi awesome persona tiene ganas de escucharte tocar el piano —dijo Gilbert con su típica sonrisa —siéntete honrado kesesese!

No, hoy no tocare el piano para ti —dijo el castaño ante la asombrada mirada rubí del prusiano —tocare el awesome violín para ti.

Y Gilbert sonrió porque el violín no solo era tocado solo en momentos importantes y especiales, sino también solo era tocado para personas importantes y especiales para el castaño.

Entonces regresemos rápido a casa —menciono para después soltar una de sus típicas risas —kesesesese!

.

.

.

Aquí kichan! Trayéndoles el principio de una serie de _Drabbles_ (se escribe así?) Este principalmente por ser el primero es muy pequeño tiene menos de 300 palabras! Es muy pequeño!

Bueno para hacer todo esto más funcional y podamos participar tanto el lector como yo! ¿Qué tal si me dicen una palabra o un objeto? Y a partir de ahí yo creo el nuevo capítulo?

Bueno! Agradecimientos especiales a urimaru que al decirme la palabra "violín" inspiro este pequeño primer capítulo y a ame-chan que sin importar la hora siempre revisa mis locuras

Nos leemos luego!


	2. Peluche

Pachoncito, suave, relleno de felpa, con ojos de botón o de cristal, no importan sus materiales son simplemente hermosos y a la gran mayoría de las personas les gusta recibirlos ya que son simplemente un lindo obsequio

Veamos—decía nervioso prussia mientras observaba una gran estantería de osos de felpa de todos los colores y tamaños posibles—el negro es lindo, pero por otra parte el morado es su color favorito

Disculpe joven—dijo una joven recibiendo al instante la mirada rubí del prusiano sobre ella—soy empleada del lugar y note que no sabe que comprar ¿necesita ayuda? ¿Busca algún regalo?

Sí, es un regalo de aniversario, podría darme su opinión—dijo el prusiano señalando los dos osos que lo estaban perturbando a su awesome persona desde hace un rato—en su opinión cual es mejor

Depende de qué tipo de persona es a quien se lo dará y que sentimiento en especial es el que le quiere transmitir—dijo la joven observando los osos de distintos colores que había frente a ellos—cada color de osito es un sentimiento

el asombroso yo ha decidido cual comprara!—grito el prusiano a todo pulmón asustando tanto a la joven como a todos los de la tienda

Está tardando mucho—dijo Roderich mientras acomodaba 2 platos de comida sobre la mesa—se supone que solo iba a comprar el postre

el asombroso yo ha llegado!—se escuchó la estridente voz del prusiano llenar toda la casa seguida por un portazo—Rode! Ven aquí!

Que, quieres! ¿Por qué tardaste tan. . .—dijo el austriaco no pudiendo terminar de hablar debido a la impresión de ver a prussia cargando una gigantesca caja—pero, ¿qué es eso!?

Es mi regalo de aniversario! Es awesome como yo!—dijo el prusiano poniendo la caja en el piso y mirando con una gran sonrisa al austriaco—anda! Ábrelo!

Es. . Está bien—tartamudeo el austriaco acercándose con cautela al obsequio, viniendo del prusiano se podía esperar cualquier cosa—son. . .muchos ositos de felpa de distintos colores. . .

Si! ¿Acaso no te parece awesome!?—dijo el prusiano ante la curiosa mirada amatista—veras, la joven de la tienda dijo que cada color de osito representaba un sentimiento y decidí traerte uno de cada color

No comprendo, ¿Por qué uno de cada color?—dijo el castaño sacando un osito al azar de la caja observándolo fijamente

Rode, es muy fácil de comprender—dijo el albino sonriendo tiernamente al más que confundido austriaco—representa que eres dueño de todos mis sentimientos

Abecés puedes ser muy cursi—dijo un muy sonrojado austriaco mientras se abrazaba a un muy sonriente y awesome prusiano

Kesesese, sabía que te gustaría—dijo el albino correspondiendo el abrazo mientras besaba los castaños cabellos del más bajo—¿no crees que ore-sama merece un premio?

Por supuesto—dijo el austriaco mientras besaba tiernamente al prusiano— ¿te parece suficiente?

Por ahora—dijo el de mirada rubí observando con ternura al castaño para luego cambiar su expreso por una más picara—aunque espero que por la noche el señorito me de otra clase de premio

—indecente!

_**Extra:**_

Gilbert—llamo el austriaco al joven albino que comida tranquilamente postre

Dime—dijo mientras observaba al joven sentado junto a el

— ¿Quién dices que te dijo lo de los ositos?

—la joven dependienta de la tienda

—¿estás seguro que no te mintió?

—. . .

_**Mientras tanto, lejos de ahí:**_

—Tifa, ¿y todos los peluches?!

—los vendí

—¿pero, como?!

—solo diré que las personas son muy ingenuas, muy, muy, ingenuas

.

.

.

Hola, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero esto se debió a múltiples razones, una de ellas y la más importante fue la escuela, la carrera absorbe casi todo mi tiempo pero prometo que de ahora en adelante actualizare lo más pronto posible.

Ahora como es mi tradición! A contestar reviews!

**The Gray-Eyed Girl****: **el PruAus es súper awesome! eso es más que oficial! Gracias por tu review!

**Natsukyu: **gracias por tus palabras! Las utilizare todas! Como notaras aquí utilice una de tus palabras! Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Ana: **gracias por tu review! :D

De ahora en adelante actualizare por semana aun así si por alguna razón no puedo actualizar o algo avisare por twitter (mi dirección está en mi perfil :3) ya que es la red social que siempre tengo cerca xD

Nos leemos pronto!

PD. Lamento las fallas de ortografía, mi beta no reviso esto


	3. Muñeca de porcelana

_Eres frágil, tus cabellos son finos, tus facciones tienen un perfecto equilibrio que ante mis ojos es simplemente hermosa, tu piel es suave y blanca es como si fueras. . . _

Una muñeca de porcelana—decía el peli plata mientras observaba con detenimiento al hombre frente a él que al escucharle levanto con tranquilidad la vista del libro que leía

Que pasa con ellas, ¿planeas comprar una?—decía el castaño con voz calmada pero con genuina curiosidad

Para nada—expreso el prusiano mientras se levantaba del mullido sillón en el que se encontraba sentado y se acercaba al confundido austriaco—ya tengo una y la tengo frente a mí

No te entiendo Gilbert, aquí no hay ninguna muñeca—decía el castaño observando hacia todos lados notablemente confundido

Pero señorito! Te juro que frente a mi esta la más fina y awesome muñeca de porcelana –decía el prusiano con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba por los hombros al aun confundido austriaco y le miraba fijamente—tiene un hermoso cabello de hebras castañas y awesomes ojos violetas, ¿lo comprendes rode?

¿Estas llamándome muñeca?—decía el austriaco poniendo una irritada expresión al comprender al prusiano—estas consiente que soy un hombre ¿verdad?

Kesesese, claro que estoy consciente de que eres un hombre—decía el prusiano rodeando al castaño con sus brazos en un contundente abrazo—pero para mí eres una frágil muñeca de porcelana

Aun y cuando eso es un poco lindo—decía un sonrojado castaño entre los brazos prusianos—hoy te quedaras sin postre

—Ahh ¡¿porque!?

—por llamarme muñeca

—pero señorito! Dejarme sin postre no es awesome!

.

.

.

Hola! Aquí yo con un nuevo mini one-shot, este va especialmente dedicado a ame-chan que me había dado esta palabra hace mucho tiempo y la olvide!

Agradezco a :

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**

**ciel-l-byakuya**

Gracias por sus reviews! Los reviews me inspiran a seguir!

Bien sin más, me despido!

Nos leemos luego!


	4. Ajedrez

El amor es como un elaborado juego de ajedrez, es todo o nada, es ganar o perder, es mover tus piezas calculadamente.

—señorito, a este paso perderás~

El ajedrez es un juego de estrategia, está diseñado para personas audaces, perspicaces y sobre todo pacientes, o al menos con la suficiente paciencia para elaborar una jugada ganadora, cualquiera pensaría que es un juego en el que no podría perder nunca, pero. . .

—Jaque Mate, he vuelto a ganar kesesesese~

—Gilbert, tu siempre ganas

Sin importar si es Ajedrez o es el juego del amor, Gilbert siempre ganara porque "El rey no tiene escapatoria" cuando se trata de él y aunque la tuviera, no planearía huir.

.

.

HI! Primero que nada me disculpo por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero a carrera me absorbe, de ahora en adelante no tardare tanto en publicar.

Agradezco a:

LadyDaliana

Helianne

Evangeline-Darkness12

natsukyu 

Chiara Polairix Edelstein (tu review me hizo reírme un rato xD)

Y sigo necesitando palabras, díganme las suyas y escribiré un capitulo con ellas!


	5. Noche

No me gustan las noches, son frías, oscuras y solitarias, me aterran, por las noches las voces de mi pasado regresan y me susurran aquellas historias de cuando me quede solo, por las noches las heridas se abren y las garras de la oscuridad desgarran mi pequeño corazón, por las noches los cadáveres que mis desgastados ojos han visto caen sobre mi asfixiándome, por las noches cuando todo se queda en silencio la soledad me apuñala, por las noches. . .

—yo estoy aquí, el awesome yo está aquí, tranquilo.

Por las noches el acalla las voces del pasado con suaves susurros, cierra las heridas con suaves caricias, cubre mi corazón en un cálido abrazo, me regresa el aliento con "indecentes" besos y me canta canciones de cuna desconocidas, por la noche cuando me quiebro y la oscuridad me absorbe me rescata de sus garras y me trae a la realidad.

—Gilbert, perdón.

Perdón, sé que a ti también te aterra, sé que te atormenta lo mismo y hasta con más fuerza, perdón por dejarte la carga.

—no hay problema kesesese.

Hasta el día en que las noches no me aterren, por favor Gilbert, protégeme, protégeme hasta el día en que yo te pueda proteger.

Por las noches muestro mi debilidad a la persona que más amo, las noches me aterran pero si Gilbert esta junto a mí se ven un poco más claras.

.

.

.

Hola! Nuevo "Momento" a mitad de semana, este fic no tiene fecha fija de actualización así que abecés aparecerán nuevos capítulos de la nada ¡espérenlos! (soné como presentadora de programa barato de TV)

**Agradezco a:**

Evangeline-Darkness12 Quien con sus reviews me saca más de una risa

Helianne que deja review desde el principio y me dio recién geniales palabras

.

Nos leemos pronto!


	6. Amanecer

Amanecer

Los amaneceres son hermosos aunque claro todos varían según la estación, los de primavera son agradables, con un perfecto equilibro entre frescura y calidez, los de verano son sofocantes, calurosos y pegajosos, los de otoño son frescos pero no tanto para llegar a ser fríos y los de invierno a pesar de ser crudos y helarte hasta los huesos debo admitir que son mis favoritos.

Me gustan no por ser fríos, me gustan por la forma en que él se refugia en mi pecho en busca de calidez, por la forma en que arruga la nariz con enojo cuando me levanto a ir al baño, por la forma en que me mira enredado entre las cobijas invitándome a volver a recostarme.

Me gustan los amaneceres invernales porque durante un breve lapso olvidamos las obligaciones y simplemente disfrutamos del calor que emana el cuerpo del otro.

Aunque en general, todos los amaneceres junto a Roderich me gustan.

.

.

.

Y bueno, otro pequeño "momento" lamento la tardanza pero mi ordenador se haberío y perdí todos mis escritos, incluyendo estos capítulos y los de "my sweet devil?"

Agradezco a:

Evangeline-Darkness12 por sus reviews y. . . o dios mío Scott -se desmaya-

Ejem, sin más gracias por esperar el nuevo capítulo, nos leemos pronto.


	7. Comienzo

Aclaración: letra Cursiva en negritas son eventos del pasado, la normal eventos del presente.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**La primera vez que te vi fue hace tanto tiempo que me faltarían dedos para contarlo, pero a pesar del tiempo, sigo guardando en mi memoria aquella imagen de ti, ahora que lo pienso, eras realmente adorable, tambaleante y con apenas la fuerza suficiente para sostener aquella espada que te doblaba en altura, mi primera impresión de ti es que eras alguien frágil. **_

_**Me gustaba molestarte ya que siempre fuiste de poca paciencia "Déjame en paz Preußen" ese tipo de cosas eran tu pequeño encanto y sin darme cuenta mi pequeño corazón empezó a quererlo todo, amor y odio, odio y amor, pero los retorcidos pensamientos de mis superiores lo llevaron todo al punto quiebre y solo desee tu odio, odio y más odio, porque si no podía tener tu amor tendría su equivalente incorrecto pero eso no me llenaba, cada vez que observaba tus ojos vacíos al término de una batalla me daban ganas de tomar mi espada y destruirme al darme cuenta que era un monstruo, un monstruo aterrador que cernía sus garras sobre tu frágil cuerpo.**_

_**Nunca me he perdonado, haber sido aquel monstruo y no comprendía cómo es que tú me lo perdonaste, no comprendía cómo a pesar de todo lo que te hacia buscabas sacarme de la soledad en la que yo mismo entraba, no entendía cómo es que cuando Rusia me llevo con él lloraste, no entendía cómo es que después de lo que te había hecho llorabas por mí, no comprendía porque gritaste con tanto dolor aquellas palabras, pero aquellas palabras fueron mi rayo de luz en aquella temible oscuridad.**_

—_**Prussia, tranquilo te traeremos de vuelta, tranquilo.**_

_**Yo pensaba que aquel lugar era el mismo infierno pero, en el infierno no puedes recibir cartas y yo las recibía, de Ludwig, de Veneciano, de Antonio, de Francis que se lamentaba por todo en cada una de sus cartas y también recibía unas hermosas cartas en perfecta y seria tinta negra, tus cartas, pero contrario a la apariencia formal de estas, cada una de ellas estaban llenas de anécdotas un tanto graciosas, graciosas a tu estilo propio, ese estilo tan refinado y único que solo tu poseías y poses, y conforme leía cada palabra, cada palabra que intentaba distraerme de mi infierno, el amor que nunca había dejado de sentir por ti crecía, todas las cartas pero en especial las tuyas se convirtieron en mi línea de vida una línea de vida a la que dormía aferrado con temor a que desapareciera.**_

_**Y entonces todo callo, aquel muro callo y pude volver a sentir la calidez humana que trasmite un abrazo, pero no solo sentí esa calidez, también sentí la calidez de tus lágrimas cayendo sobre mi hombro, pero esa no era la única calidez que me diste.**_

—_**Ich liebe dich, así que no me dejes otra vez. **_

_**Y estaba desconcertado, desconcertado y feliz, no podía creer que alguien como tú que a pesar de tantos años seguía teniendo impregnada la brillante inocencia en sus ojos, hubiera terminado enamorado de alguien como yo, un. . .**_

—_**Monstruo, Rode, yo soy un monstruo, siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré, en el pasado te hice cosa horribles y lo sabes. **_

—_**No lo eres, tú eres "awesome" ¿no?, como cualquier otro de nosotros tuviste que luchar para sobrevivir y hacerte fuerte, al final yo también te hice cosas horribles.**_

—_**Per. . .**_

—_**No hay pero que valga.**_

_**Y así empezó todo, ahí en ese marchito lugar a un lado de los escombros de lo que una vez fue el muro de Berlín, ahí recibí por primera vez el abrazo de la persona que yo más amaba, ahí recibí el primer abrazo por parte de Roderich, de Austria, del señorito. **_

—Ha, ya ha pasado tanto tiempo desde aquello.

—Así que estabas aquí.

—Keseses estaba recordando algunas cosas.

—Siempre que venimos a visitar a Alemania es lo mismo contigo, vámonos ya.

—Kesese claro, desaparecer de pronto como lo hice no es asombroso.

—Claro que no tonto.

El clima es agradable, en realidad siempre que estoy con él todo me parece agradable.

—Mientras te buscaba yo también estaba recordando algo.

—Kesese y ¿Se puede saber que era señorito?

—Recordé la primera vez que me abrazaste.

— ¿Después de que callera el muro?

—Dios, sí que tienes mala memoria.

Ahí está su usual mirada de reproche al tiempo que empieza a caminar rápidamente alejándose de mí.

— ¡Señorito! ¡Espera! ¡No me dejes con la duda!

_**Un pequeño castaño hipeaba tratando de contener el llanto frente a una gran espada.**_

—_**No puedo, se enojaran conmigo.**_

_**Si no lograba levantar aquella espada y blandirla como se debía sus jefes se enojarían fuertemente con él.**_

—_**No puedes porque tomas una posición incorrecta, pero anda que eso no es para llorar.**_

_**Limpio sus lágrimas y observo como un niño un poco más alto que él y de cabellos blancos que el levantaba la pesada espada. **_

—_**Solo las niñas lloran y se ve que no eres una niña así que deja de llorar kesesese**_

—_**Pero no puedo**_

_**Y las lágrimas se volvieron a agrupar en sus ojos violetas el pequeño peliblanco no sabía qué hacer, solo le quedaba la última opción, tiro la espada a un lado y envolvió el cuerpo del otro niño en un abrazo**_

—_**Solo deja de llorar, yo te enseñare a levantarla.**_

_**Después de 15 minutos el pequeño castaño logro controlarse.**_

—_**Gra…cias emm**_

—_**Gilbert **_

—_**Un gusto, yo soy Roderich**_

—_**Gilbert**_

— _**¿Qué pasa?**_

—_**¿Me puedes abrazar un poco más?**_

— _**¡Claro! El asombroso yo esta para hacer sentir bien al prójimo.**_.

.

.

Hola –aparece con un casco y un escudo- merezco la muerte lo sé, sufrí un fuerte bloqueo y no había podido escribir como era debido, llegue al punto que hasta le pedí ayuda con mi bloqueo a mi padre, pero bueno ya estoy de vuelta.

Todos los que leen, tienen en favoritos, dejan comentarios, siguen la historia etc. Les debo una disculpa por la tardanza.

Gracias a:

RapunzelInTheSnow

Helianne

Mika-Mika

Por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior.

Espero y pueda traer un capitulo Nuevo pronto, y a los que leen "My sweet devil?" debo decirles que no sé cuando tendré el próximo capítulo, el bloqueo apenas se está disipando y casi no puedo escribir.

Sin más, ¡Nos leemos luego!


End file.
